Adventures of a Latios
by TheGamingVirus
Summary: Within the Johto region, there exists a city called Alto Mare. Eon, a Latios, has lived there alongside his siblings but he has grown rather bored with his current life. Instead, he wishes to chase his lifelong dream. To become a Pokemon trainer. How will Eon fare as a Pokemon trainer? Will he succeed? Or will he fall to the hidden evils of the world? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Pokemon.

"blah" indicates human speech.

 _"blah"_ indicates telepathy.

 **"blah" indicates poke-speech.**

'blah' indicates thoughts

AN: This story uses some lore aspects of the 5th Pokemon movie and will be set in the Games as if your character had a partner and was more human. Y'know, he sleeps, eats, does normal human things and such. Kind of like an Ash but I haven't really watched the anime. Hope you enjoy!

In this world, there exists a city called Alto Mare located within the Johto region. It is a beautiful and peaceful city with water canals running through it and large numbers of Pidgey flying. In a stunningly beautiful garden, the sun shone on the well-trimmed plants and the clear water spouting from a fountain, holding a sparkling sphere in the middle from which the water came.

 **"Catch me if you can Tia!"** a blue blur blurted out as a red blur flew in front of it. The Latios was hidden behind a tree when a Latias flew in front of him. He then flew out before the Latias could see him. **"Oh, I will. I will Sho"** The Latias muttered as she smirked mischievously. She had a plan and it would work.

Meanwhile, another Latios was not inside the garden, rather he was watching two trainers try to turn each other's Pokemon into the loser of the battle.

"Gengar, use double edge!" a trainer shouted. The Gengar, who was struggling to overpower the Nidorino who had stood up on his hind legs to push at Gengar with his front legs, got a boost in power and pushed back the Nidorino, kicking up a cloud of dust. "Poison Sting Nido!" the other trainer yelled. The Nidorino used the dust as concealment and launched a purple blob of poison at the Gengar who barely dodged it by moving backward.

'Wow, this sure is intense! Last time I saw a battle this cool was…nope, this is way cooler than that Ninjask fighting that Sableye. These two are at their last Pokemon each so that would explain why they are desperate to win. They're probably rivals as well.' The Latios thought as he hovered, invisible, over the battle.

Sometimes he would wonder what it would be like to be a trainer. Traveling around the regions with Pokemon at your side, living a fun adventure instead of taking care of a boring city for a boring lifetime…He really wanted to be a Pokemon trainer. He could be other things but to him, battles were incredibly fun. He always sparred with strong Pokemon that came to the city in migratory seasons but they were always more about brute strength and the laughs. He wanted a serious competition and what better way than by being a trainer? He had thought about it for a long time but today…today his preparations were complete.

He left before the battle ended in his rush to finish his plans. Quickly flying back to the secret garden, he became visible and stopped in front of the Soul Dew he and his siblings had sworn to protect. He gave it a light tap and lines on the floor and walls along the entire garden started glowing a deep blue. The Latias, Tia, and the Latios, Sho, who were playing catch in the garden immediately noticed the glowing and flew back to the soul dew.

 **"Eon! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RAISE THE WATER LEVEL AGAIN!"** **Eon! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RAISE THE WATER LEVEL AGAIN!"** Tia shouted in a panic.

 **"Relax Tia, just a precaution"** the latios, now identified as Eon, said calmly as the glowing subsided.

 **"What did you do?"** Sho asked, curious as to what his brother had done.

 **"Simple, I made it so that I will be alerted if the Garden or the Soul Dew are ever in danger. It will work for when I am far away."** Eon answered, a bit of sadness in his tone.

 **"If you're far away? Does that mean…"** Tia started tearing up. **"Yes, Tia and Sho. I have decided to leave home. You two love it here but as I told you both, I feel I want to do more. This is too small of a place. I want to explore the world. Meet new people. Do more things. I promise I'll take care. I know you two will be fine."** He started to tear up a bit, seeing his younger sister cry.

 **"B-but…you'll come visit right?"** Sho asked sadly, knowing this day would come. **"Yes Sho, I will come visit. Now give me a hug you two."** Eon said as he embraced his younger siblings in a warm hug.

 **"I'll miss you both but I want to do this. Take care of yourselves, we will see each other someday."** Eon said as he let go of the embrace. **"I'll never forget either of you. Without mom or dad here, you two have been my only company throughout my life and you two are all that I have. Please, do behave and don't destroy the city."** He joked at the end.

 **"Y-yes *sniff* brother. Now go, your dream awaits."** Tia let a few tears roll down her cheeks. She was sad that her brother was leaving but she knew her brother would be unhappy if he stayed, hence why she let him leave.

Eon put a paw to her chin and carefully held up her face so her eyes met his. **"Don't cry, Tia. We can still talk to one another. We can't use telepathy at long distances but if you ever get a poke gear, we can keep in touch. And remember, I will always be with you in your heart and memories."** he cooed softly, trying to make his little sister feel better.

 **"You are so corny Eon. Now get going before we change our mind about letting you go"** Tia said as she smiled and wiped a few tears off her face with her claw.

Eon nodded, before turning to leave. He took one last look at the Secret Garden, the place where he has lived his entire life. He exited through the secret door and flew up, then looked down at the city he spent his life protecting and caring for. The Tour de Alto Mare was just starting and he remembered how he and Tia always watched it from up close with Sho preferring to remain in the sky. He smiled, and then took off for his destination. Pallet Town.

So what did you guys think? My very first story published by myself. I don't think too many people will end up reading this story but I'll still try my best. Read, Review, comment, like and follow if you would be so kind.

GamingVirus here, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2: Pallet Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 2: Pallet Town

 **"Oh, how I missed flying"** Eon cooed as he flew high above the ocean, so high that no human could see him with the naked eye and know he was a Latios.

 **"So I'm finally going to Kanto. Now, which starter should I chose?"** He spoke to himself and thought about it as he flew at extremely high speeds towards Kanto.

It didn't take long before he saw his destination. A small, quiet town with some of the cleanest air in the region known as Pallet Town. He landed on the outskirts of Pallet and closed his eyes. A soft glow covered him as he stopped flying and touched the ground with two…legs? He took on a more human shape until the glow subsided and a young human stood there. He had short dark brown hair mostly covered by a red cap with a Pokeball on the front, a red jacket with a white stripe running down the middle, black sleeves along with a black shirt underneath the jacket and jeans and running shoes.

"Yes! Perfect. Now to Professor…whatever his name is. Well to the Pokemon Professor's lab!"-He said happily as he ran over to the lab of the well-known professor.

After coming into the tiny town which held four two-story houses, he approached a small rectangular building. He slowly opened the door and saw some people working on a computer and at the far end of the building, an old gray-haired man working with a red device. He walked inside, the lab assistants too caught up in their work to notice him and ended up next to the chair where the old man was tinkering with the red device.

"Um, hi?" He said nervously

The old man put a lid on the back of the red device, then looked at Eon. "Oh hi there. Sorry I was giving the finishing touches to this. You are?" the old man asked kindly, a smile on his face.

"It's alright. I'm Eon. Are you the Pokemon Professor, right? I came here to get a Pokemon." Eon said, enthusiastic about getting a new Pokemon.

"Ahh, a new trainer I see. Nice to meet you Eon, just call me Professor Oak. So I assume you have your trainer card, otherwise, you can't get a Pokemon" Professor Oak said calmly.

"Oh, well you see…I didn't know you had to have a trainer card to get a Pokemon. I was just told to get a Pokemon here." Eon said sheepishly, though internally nervous about this 'trainers license'.

"Oh my, this is bad indeed. We-" Professor Oak said before being interrupted by his front door being banged open.

"GRAMPS! I got your message. Is it done?" A boy similar in age to his human form came running into the lab. He was wearing a green jacket and a red shirt underneath and had spiky brown hair.

"Yes Blue, the Pokedex is done. Have you seen Leaf Green? I sent her the message as well." Professor Oak said.

"I'm here! Sorry if I'm late." A girl of a similar age to Blue came walking in sheepishly. She had long flowing brown hair and wore a white hat with a red stripe running around it, a light blue shirt with a black neck and a red shirt.

"It's quite alright. Now as my message said the Pokedex is complete. It is a high-tech encyclopedia that captures the information of wild Pokemon you catch." Professor Oak said as he handed both Green and Blue a Pokedex.

"It's been my lifelong dream to make a complete guide to all the Pokemon in the world, starting here in Kanto. Johto can wait a while. Now as promised, in exchange for you helping out with the Pokedex you get a Pokemon" Professor Oak said.

He motioned to a table where 3 Pokeballs sat, unmoving. "You have three options. The fire Pokemon, Charmander. The water Pokemon, Squirtle, and the Grass Pokemon Bulbasaur. You may choose whichever you like. Pick carefully." Professor Oak told the two boys.

'These two sure are weird, color names and all.' Eon thought as he Blue select Squirtle.

"Squirtle and I are gonna be the best!" Blue shouted enthusiastically, holding his new Squirtle.

"Well, I'll pick this one," Green said as she held up Charmander's Pokeball. She released the fire type and picked it up.

"Now you two, enjoy the journey you are about to embark on but do not forget to complete the Pokedex." Professor Oak said as he smiled at the two.

"Hey, Green lets battle! On second thought, never mind. I don't want my first battle to be versus a beginner like you. Smell ya later!" Blue said as he took off.

"Humph. Beginner he says. Let's see who really is the beginner" Green muttered as she stormed off towards her journey.

"Those two sure are something special eh?" Eon said.

"Yes, that's why I gave them a Pokedex and a Pokemon. Now about your trainer card, you seem to be a good person. I'll fill it out myself if you want." Professor Oak said as he took out a small card and a pen. "Now your name and hometown please?."

"I'm Eon…Aeroshi. From Alto Mare. Thanks a lot, Professor." Eon responded

"It's nothing. Alto Mare eh? Have you seen the guardian Pokemon of the town? Latias and Latios are what they are called." Professor Oak said as he wrote a few things on the card.

Eon tensed a bit, then relaxed and responded calmly. "No, though I sure would like to see them."

"Well, who wouldn't. Here is your trainer card. The only Pokemon left is Bulbasaur so you'll have to stick with it." Professor Oak said as he handed Eon his trainer card.

"Thanks a lot, Professor. I wanted Bulbasaur anyways so thanks a lot." Eon said as he took Bulbasaur's Pokeball.

"Oh and here's a Pokedex. I have a good feeling about you Eon. Aim for your dreams and work hard. Now go, the world of Pokemon awaits!" Professor Oak said.

"Alright! I'll do my best. Thanks for everything, bye!" Eon said as he left the lab.

Eon ran, happy that his dream was finally coming true. He ran all the way to the exit of Pallet town, then stopped and admired the moment.

"This is it. My adventure starts here!"

And that's the end of chapter 2. I tried to separate the dialogue in order to make it easier to read this time around. Also yes, this is the Blue from Pokemon Origins. Eon's human form is Red because I kinda needed to take Red out of the story, sadly. Also no, these characters will not follow anime, origins or manga too much. Mostly the games storywise and my mind personalitywise. So what do you guys think of it so far? I'll keep trying my best. Oh and spoiler alert: Eevee will be included in Eon's team. Eevee ftw. Eevee is love, Eevee is life. Review and like. Have a good night.

GamingVirus, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: Route 1, so very fun

Chapter 3: Route 1, so very fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

The plant Pokemon looked at him before smiling. " **Hi! You must be my new trainer. You smell a bit odd but I'm glad to be out of the lab"** the Bulbasaur said as he stretched his legs.

"Yep, I'm your new trainer. I'm Eon. Eon Satoshi." Eon said as he kneeled down to look closely at the Bulbasaur.

 **"** **Wait…did you just understand me?"** The Bulbasaur asked in shock

Eon mentally face-palmed. 'Of course, I forget the most important of all things. Humans can't understand Pokemon. I need to be more careful, I guess I'm just so used to speaking to other Pokemon.' He thought. "Whats wrong? You looked surprised." Eon asked

 **"** **Oh nevermind then. Must be my imagination"** Bulbasaur muttered to himself.

"Well, in any case, we should get going, Nate. The road ahead is long." Eon said as he started walking. **"** **Nate? I guess this is what other Pokemon referred to when they talked about nicknames. Why Nate though?"** Bulbasaur, better known as Nate, asked himself as he walked alongside Eon.

"In case you're asking, Nate is short for Nature," Eon said.

Nate Blinked. 'I swear, this human understands me.' Nate thought, then shook his head and ignored the thought.

As they walked through Route 1 they came upon some tall grass which they could not go around. Eon returned Nate and walked through. The grass was tall and thin, reaching up to his waist. As he walked he noticed the trees were getting denser, as if he'd entered a forest. He kept walking and luckily, no Pokemon attacked him within the tall grass. He entered the small forest which revealed a path which seemed to be commonly traversed. He smiled and started walking down the path when a Pidgey flew into the middle of the path ahead.

"Whoa, a Pidgey. Perfect for my first Pokemon battle! Nate Go!" Eon exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball at the Pidgey and released Nate, who glared at the Pidgey.

The Pidgey extended its wings, then launched a strong gust of the wind at Nate. "Nate use Tackle!" Eon ordered.

As soon as the Pidgey stopped flapping its wings Nate launched itself at the Pidgey and hit it head on. The Pidgey fell onto the ground and started getting back up, visibly hurt by the tackle.

"Go Pokeball!" Eon said as he threw a Pokeball at the Pidgey, who used gust and threw back the Pokeball, then flew away.

Eon sighed, then picked up the Pokeball and returned the Bulbasaur. "Sorry Nate, but we'll catch it next time."

A while later Eon was sneaking around the tall grass, hunting his prey. As soon as the Rattata showed itself, Eon threw his Pokeball. "Go, Nate! Use Tackle." He shouted.

Nate complied with his trainer's command and used Tackle on the surprised Rattata who was launched backward.

"Again!" Nate once again attempted to ram into the Rattata who jumped up to avoid the attack, only to be hit by the Pokeball Eon launched in advance. The Pokeball shook once, twice, thrice and then clicked.

"YES! We did it, Nate!" Eon celebrated as he picked up the Pokeball and held it up.

Over the course of a few hours, Eon traversed through most of Route 1 all while catching wild Pokemon such as Pidgey, Caterpie, and Spearow. Soon he was close to the exit of the route as indicated by a sign but then he saw a young boy in blue shorts and a yellow shirt wearing a blue cap.

"Hey! I challenge you to a battle! My Nidoran is in the top percentage. I won't lose!" The boy exclaimed as he sent out his female Nidoran.

"We'll see about that. Go, Nate!" Eon said as he sent out Nate. "Tackle!" he commanded.

 **"** **Let's see who's top percentage now!"** Nate shouted as he rammed into the Nidoran, knocking it dow.

"Go Pokeball!" Eon shouted as he sent out a Pokeball, only for it to be deflected back at him by a red shield covering the Nidoran.

"Rattata, return," the boy said. "How dare you try to steal my Pokemon! You're a thief!" The boy accused Eon.

"N-no, I…I didn't know you couldn't capture trainer owned Pokemon. Where can I find a Nidoran though?" Eon said, a bit embarrassed from not knowing that important detail.

"Hmph, I doubt it. But since you won, I caught mine in Viridian Forest. It's just up ahead, right after Viridian City " The young boy responded with a sigh.

"Thanks," Eon said as he walked towards the city known as Viridian City. Just as he came out of the Route, the boy known as Blue walked into view.

"Hey there, I was told you were coming by Gramps. Took you long enough. So I heard you were given a Pokemon and a Pokedex eh? Don't get too excited about completing the Pokedex cause I'm gonna be the one to do it." Blue said with such arrogance, Eon wanted a Gyarados to eat him.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling stories. I'll be on my way if you excuse me." Eon said, annoyed at the arrogant boy.

"Not so fast hot shot. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle. I'll show you that I mean what I say" Blue said, ticked off at Eon's response.

"Leave him alone Blue, he's just out of route 1. If you want to challenge him, at least let him heal up at the Pokemon Center. If anything, go pick on someone who matches your so called level of skill." The girl, who Eon recognized as Green, said as she walked into view and stood beside Eon.

"Standing up for him eh? Well, then I challenge YOU to a battle Green. I'll show you that I am the best out of the three of us and that I will be the one to complete the Pokedex, the one who will become the champion of the Pokemon League!" Blue exclaimed, holding up his Pokeball and starting straight at Green.

Ooooohhhh looks like Blue and Green have some history together. Hope you enjoy. I'm trying my best right now and I know there wasn't much interaction between Nate and Eon, but don't worry, there's going to be plenty of it in the next chapters. For now, though,

GamingVirus, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: Blue

Chapter 4: Blue vs Eon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The possibilities are so low, I don't even dream of it. Literally.

Eon smirked, then walked in front of Green. "It's alright, I got this. Plus, leave my fights to me. Unless Arceus comes for me. Then you can fight him while I run. Anyways, I accept your challenge Blue!" he said the last part excited. He really wanted to kick Blue's arrogant butt.

"Aww, I wanted to battle Green. Looks like I'll have to beat you first. Enough talking. Squirtle, GO!" Blue said as he launched his Pokeball and released Squirtle.

 **"Ready to beat you back to Pallet,"** The Squirtle said cockily.

'Like owner, like Pokemon' Eon thought as he chuckled.

"Anyways, Nate, Go!" He shouted as he released Nate, who stared intently at the Squirtle.

"We'll start this off. Squirtle use bubble" Blue commanded calmly.

Squirtle followed Blue's command and let lose a fast moving stream of bubbles at the Bulbasaur.

"Break them with vine whip!" Eon responded, excited for the battle.

Nate did as he was told and whipped the vines around, breaking through the bubbles but, without any command, Blue's Squirtle tackled Nate from the side as he was busy with the Squirtle's attack.

"Squirtle, use bite!" Blue shouted with energy, pointing at Nate.

Squirtle did as told and bit down harshly on Nate's foreleg, causing him to cry out loudly in pain.

"Nate! Get him off of you with Vine whip!" Eon shouted, feeling desperation crawl into him.

Nate fought through the pain and managed to latch onto Squirtle with his vines and fling him away into a tree. "Now use Tackle!" Eon said as he felt hope seep back into him.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw" Blue said calmly, a smirk plastered on his face.

Nate tried to tackle the Squirtle but only succeeded in knocking back the turtle Pokemon who without any order launched himself at Nate while still withdrawn into his shell.

Nate was thrown backward and landed sideways. Although he tried to stand up he was far too weakened and fell back down, eyes spiraling.

"How weak! I've never seen such a weak trainer before! Although I guess I'm just too good. And awesome as well." Blue said with a chuckle as he returned his Squirtle. "Look Eon, I don't know you but you should turn back now. I'll be the one to complete the Pokedex and become champion but you…you'll just end up getting hurt out here. If I were you, I'd get some serious training going at the very least. Smell ya later" Blue said, pinching his nose and then waving his hand beside his head as he ran ahead.

"I…I can't believe I lost," Eon said dismayed as he returned his Bulbasaur. "I thought I could beat him no problem but we did not stand a chance. Is what he said right? Is the life of a trainer harder than I thought?" He was saddened and sat down on a tree stump as he stared at his Pokeball.

Green looked over at Eon, knowing what he was going through. She approached the disguised legendary and stood in front of him. "Hey you're not going to let this loss get you down, will ya? Just because you lost once doesn't mean it's over. You have to learn through experience and mistakes. Nobody is perfect." She said softly, trying to reassure him. 'Even though Blue thinks he is.'

Eon looked up and smiled weakly. "Guess you're right. It's not like this is the end of my journey because I lost a simple battle. If anything, it's a milestone as my first lost battle. Well gotta get going to Viridian City. Need to heal up Nate so we can train and beat Blue next time we face him! Green thanks a lot. Hope to see you later!" He shouted as he ran towards the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, reinvigorated and with a new goal: To beat Blue in a Pokemon battle.


	5. Chapter 5: Run, Eon, Run!

Chapter 5: Run, Eon, Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Eon was laying in a bed in a room in the Pokemon Center, having healed Nate and bought supplies for his journey. He was currently resting in one of the many rooms Pokemon Centers have available for trainers but even though it was close to midnight, he simply couldn't fall asleep.

'I wonder how Tia and Sho are doing. Those two tend to not get into much trouble but I still worry for them.' He thought to himself. Being the older of the three, he was the one who got the two out of any trouble they got into and he was the one who took care of both of them.

He turned to the side and closed his eyes. 'Arceus, please watch over them" he thought before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he awoke, groggily opening his heavy eyes and yawning as he stretched in bed, making sure to put his Pokeball in his backpack as he heard Pokemon within them could still see and hear outside.

'Being a Latios has its perks' he thought as he quickly changed shape so that his clothes were not all messy from sleeping and he looked fine.

"Now off to Viridian Forest" he chirped as he took his belongings, set his Pokeball on the side of his belt and set off. He walked through the town until he reached the edge but to the side, he saw a big building with a brown roof.

Curious, he approached and went to the entrance but it was closed. "I wonder what this is" he murmured. He then saw a sign off to the side of the building that said: Pokemon Gym closed until further notice. Those who want their badge must please wait.

"Oh, so this is a Gym. Never seen one before. "Well, I could take a peek…but I'd rather not risk it. I'd better move on" he said to himself as he walked away from the Gym and towards Route 2.

He soon went onto route 2 where he saw mostly Pokemon he fought in route 1 so he didn't bother trying to catch any but then he saw the route being filled with trees and soon he was inside Viridian Forest. Trees were everywhere and it there was dim lighting as some sun shone through the trees and illuminated the path ahead. He heard many bug type Pokemon but nothing caught his attention as he started his walk through the forest.

A few hours later Eon was walking through the forest with Nate at his side. Together they caught a few new Pokemon including Pikachu, Caterpie, Weedle and a purple Nidoran. Eon, however, had a bad feeling. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was but he felt something was wrong.

Nate noticed this and used his newly learned Vine Whip to tap his trainer on the shoulder. **"You alright? You seem kind of worried,"** Nate asked, concerned for his trainer's behavior.

"I'm alright Nate, don't worry. It's just…it's nothing."

Nate was about to shout that Eon could understand him but he held back. It was likely that Eon made an educated guess about what he was saying but it seemed a bit more responsive than the other times.

Eon then spotted a bee-like Pokemon with two large stingers on its hands. He looked at Nate who got ready to battle.

"Nate, use sleep powder," he calmly ordered the Bulbasaur.

Nate did as told but the Beedrill moved to the side and dodged it, then it made a loud buzzing sound with his wings.

Eon paled as he realized what was happening. He returned Nate and started running as fast as he could. The entire forest came to life around him as buzzing sounded all around him, prompting him to run faster. He looked back and almost tripped when he saw at least a dozen Beedrill all chasing after him and quickly catching up.

Green was walking through Viridian Forest calmly, her charmander having made quick work of any Pokemon she encountered when she heard someone yelling. "Green watch out!" She looked towards the source when she saw Eon running away from dozens and dozens of Beedrill. She paled and started running alongside him.

"What did you do? How did you anger so many Beedrill?" She asked Eon in panic.

"It's not my fault! The Beedrill called to its friends when Nate tried to use sleep powder!" He shouted back.

The Beedrill were too fast however and were quickly catching up. Eon spotted the exit as the trees started to clear up. "Here, this way!" He shouted as he took her hand and ran faster than he ever thought he would.

They managed to get out of Viridian Forest only to be met by a harsh rain. They were so busy running from the Beedrill, and Viridian Forest had so many trees to cover them from the rain, that they did not notice it had started raining. The Beedrill were still chasing after them in increasing numbers but the rain and heavy winds had slowed them down and they were gaining some distance, that is until Green slipped.

Eon was yanked back as Green slipped on a pool of mud and he almost fell down himself but the momentary stop allowed the Beedrill to close in and they were just seconds away from the two.

"Run, Eon, Run! Leave me, go!" Green shouted to the disguised Latios who looked rapidly between Green, who was trying to stand up from the thick, sticky mud, and the Beedrill.

'I won't leave her behind. I guess it'll come to this then.' He thought as he quickly moved to stand in between Green and the Beedrill, lightning hitting the ground close by but not close enough to hurt them.

"What're you doing idiot? Get away!" Green shouted in despair at the boy who stood in front of her.

"Guess Latios won't be a secret anymore" he muttered as he got ready to transform.

Hehe, cliffhanger! Gotta love them. So I know I took a bit to update but its 6 chapters in 2 weeks. Almost a chapter every 2 days. Not bad if I say so myself but I'll see if I can get another one done quickly to get to 2 chapters per day. Anyways how are you guys liking the story? I'm stuck between wether Eon should show his true form this early to Green but I have another idea. In any case, if you like the story favorite, comment, and follow.

Signing off, GamingVirus.


	6. Chapter 6: A Rocky Savior

Chapter 6: A Rocky Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Lightning flashed above and thunder shook the ground below while rain pelted his head. Eon stood defiantly and started to channel his psychic energy in order to protect the girl behind him when a voice rang out through the air.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!" a male voice said to his right.

Eon turned to see a big rock snake slam it's tail into the ground causing rocks larger than him to emerge from the ground and stand between the Beedrill and himself.

"Now, use tackle," the voice said. The rock Pokemon, which he recognized as Onix thanks to the name and his knowledge of Pokemon, rushed forward and slammed into many of the Beedrill knocking them away. The rest of the Beedrill tried to get it from behind but the Onix slapped them away with its tail and growled at the fiercely.

The Beedrill that were still flying looked at one another before flying back into Viridian Forest, leaving Eon, Green, an Onix and the mysterious man that saved them alone in the rain.

"Onix, return," the man said as he approached Eon. He had squinted eyes and spiky brown hair. He wore an orange jacket over a black shirt and green pants. The man approached Eon who tensed unconsciously at the thought of such a strong trainer wanting trouble with him.

"Are you two alright?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. He glanced at Green who was starting to get back up.

"I'm alright. What about you green?" he asked the girl softly.

Green just stared at him, her light brown eyes piercing into his dark red eyes, courtesy of him being a Latios. "Why didn't you run?" She asked flatly, no emotion discernible in her voice.

He did not answer, rather he turned to Brock. "Where is the nearest Pokemon Center?" he asked curtly.

"It's right up ahead in Pewter City, just a few minutes away. I came when I saw you two running away from the Beedrill after helping put out a fire set alight by a lightning strike," the man answered while pointing to what Eon discerned to be lights.

"Alright let's get out of the rain," he said as he looked at Green who now stood up but was glaring daggers at him.

The three quickly made their way to Pewter City while being assaulted by the rain that worsened to the extent that it was hard to see more than a few steps in front. The three rushed into the Pokemon Center and felt relief as they were out of the torrential downpour and were now in the safety of the medical building.

"Finally! We're out of the rain!" Green said loudly, obviously relieved.

"Yeah, finally," Eon said a bit less excited than Green. Strangely, while the Man and Green were sopping wet, Eon was mostly dry, his clothes were mildly damp but otherwise, he was dry. This did not go unnoticed by Green who took a towel Nurse Joy offered the three and sat down nearby.

"Excuse me, do your Pokemon need healing?" Nurse Joy asked Green and Eon.

"Yes please," Eon said as he handed his Pokeballs to Nurse Joy while Green did the same.

"And you Brock?" Nurse Joy asked the Man who saved them, now identified as Brock.

"No, Onix is alright. Thanks, though," Brock said. Eon could sense an urge to run after the Nurse and propose to her. It was emanating from Brock and while he could have usually ignored his psychic senses, the urge Brock felt was so incredible he felt like he wanted to do it himself. He was saved from likely embarrassment by Green who pulled on his jacket's sleeve to get his attention.

"So Eon, why didn't you run?" She asked again. "And why are you so dry?"

"Dry? Oh. That's weird. I don't know," he lied. His psychic powers kept him dry and helped him avoid slipping, tripping or falling. "And I didn't run because…" He stood silently for a minute or so, thinking why he had not run.

"I did not run because I felt like it was my fault that the Beedrill were after you and if anyone was going to be hurt, it was going to be me." He answered Green. 'Not that they could have hurt me anyway,' he thought with a chuckle.

"So Green, now that we're in Pewter City, what should I do here?" He asked the more knowledgeable Pokemon trainer as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs the Center provided.

"Well, you should attempt to challenge the Gym leader here. They say he is incredibly hard for new players thanks to his surprisingly strong and fast Onix. He's really popular over Kanto for being friendly to new trainers, though I've never seen him before. I plan to challenge him as soon as possible to get my first badge so I'm pumped for it to stop raining so I can go straight to his gym and challenge him!" Green spoke calmly before her eyes burned with passion and excitement. Eon was sure he could see a fire in them and sweat-dropped.

"I'll probably do the same. Now we can just wait for this downpour to subside," he said as he sat down close to Green. 'Maybe it's her seemingly good heart or what we just experienced but I feel like I can trust her. My senses have never been wrong about a good person and I sure do hope I'm not wrong now. She's quite the human,' Eon thought to himself as he tilted his head upwards and closed his eyes.

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be my longest. Also sorry for the wait but I had some problems but those are over...sort of...so I should be fine. Anyways, hope you liked it.

GamingVirus signing off.


	7. Chapter 7: Eon the Pokemon Trainer

"blah" indicates human speech.

" _blah_ " indicates telepathy.

" **blah** " indicates poke-speech.

'blah' indicates thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

"Hey Eon, wake up! Don't make me have to dump a bucket of water on you," a voice shouted at the semi-asleep Latios.

'That sounds like Green. But I'm so tired and ugh. I'd better wake up before she carries out her threat,' he thought to himself while opening one eye. "What?" He asked, irritated at being woken up.

"Nurse Joy said we can get rooms with beds. Just thought you might want to know but since you're so happy being there…"

"Fine," he said as he stood up and went over to Nurse Joy who stood behind the corner.

"So a room for a night?" He asked the nurse.

"Same as in Viridian City and as in every Pokemon Center in the region. It comes with a bunk bed, a bathroom, and a key card. Free for all trainers. Here's your key card. Room 4," she said as she gave Eon the key to his room.

"Thanks," he said gratefully and then walked quickly over to his room.

He opened the door with his keycard and the room was exactly what the nurse told him, except for a window that let the moonlight shine into the room. 'Given the moon's position, it must be around midnight," he thought as he looked at the night sky which was filled with explosions from the battle between darkness and light.

Truth be told, he was utterly exhausted. He put his belt with his Pokeballs on the top bed and flopped onto the bottom one.

A few hours later…

Eon was sleeping peacefully on the bed provided by the Pokemon Center, the morning rays that marched through the defenses put up by the curtains walked on his face but it was not what disturbed the resting Latios. A tap on his forehead did.

 **"Ex…m…ut…re…ou…ne…y…ner?"** Eon, half-awake, heard someone speak but he gave it no mind. Other Pokemon tended to talk loudly in the garden and he had grown used to them over time. Tia would always be the one to wake up and either tell the Pokemon to keep it down or she would…

Then it clicked for him. He wasn't in the garden. He wasn't with Tia or Sho. He was at the Pokemon center. Begrudgingly he opened his eyes to see Nate extending a vine and tapping him lightly on the forehead with a mixture of anger, confusion, and fear on his face.

 **"You're awake. Finally. So I'll ask again. Who are you and what have you done with my trainer?"** The Bulbasaur asked impatiently.

He put his claws over his face and groaned. **"What do you mean Nate? I'm your-"** He cut himself off and looked at his…claws…

He smiled sheepishly and looked back at Nate who was now more confused than anything. **"Heh…I…I-I can e-explain,"** he stuttered as he tried to come up with an explanation on how to tell his Pokemon that he was the same trainer who took him in.

 **"I've got time. And how did you know my name was Nate? What did you do to my trainer?"** Nate asked, bombarding Eon with questions, demanding to know the truth.

 **"Well, I guess I do owe you an explanation. I'm Eon, the trainer who chose you as a starter."** Eon spoke calmly, not wanting to aggravate the agitated Bulbasaur. It was obvious the Bulbasaur wanted to do something but only brainless idiots would mess with a legendary Pokemon. Right?

Nate's voice brought him back to reality and he chuckled at the Bulbasaur's shocked expression.

 **"B-but you can't be! Eon was a human!"**

Eon then started levitating slightly and shone brightly before transforming back into Eon the human. "Better?"

 **"W-what?! No. You can't be Eon. It's impossible!"** Nate screamed out, denying what this impostor was telling him.

'This Latios probably broke into here trying to find a place to rest. Eon then confronted him and the Latios probably took him away. This just can't be. I need to find Eon. Arceus knows what trouble he is in right now," The Bulbasaur thought desperately as he tried to piece together what may have happened.

Eon just chuckled. "No, Nate, if I wanted to find a place to rest then I would have slept in a tree. Plus if a legendary Pokemon broke into my room in order to find a place to rest then I would offer him or her a place to rest."

 **"Don't read my mind you dirty psychic!"** Nate growled.

"Look Nate, you may want to deny it as much as you possibly can but I am your trainer," Eon said calmly.

 **"Prove it,"** the grass type Pokemon said coldly.

"Well the first Pokemon we attempted to catch was a Pidgey that escaped. The first one we actually caught was a Rattata. We fought Blue and you lost to his Squirtle. Finally, we met up with Green yesterday when running from Beedrill and that's how we ended up here. Also, Nate is short for nature," Eon finished calmly.

 **"I can't believe it. You're my trainer. This is just…I don't even know!"** Nate shouted as he looked at Eon, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier. I just wanted this to be a kind of normal trainer-Pokemon relationship. I just felt like you would be better off not knowing I was a legendary Pokemon but now, I realize my mistake. Would you forgive me, Nate?" He said almost pleadingly, hoping the Bulbasaur wouldn't hate him.

Nate sighed, then smiled. " **I do. However, you owe me a favor,"** he said with a mischievous smirk.

"And what is this favor?"

 **"You'll see. Now let's get going! I don't want to spend the entire day here,"** Nate said enthusiastically as he opened the door with his vines and started pushing Eon out, having gotten over the denial of Eon being a Pokemon. 'He's so gonna regret it,' he thought darkly with a chuckle. Eon just sighed. Being able to hear the thoughts of others wasn't always good.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. We're gonna go look around and then see if we can fight the Gym Leader okay?"

 **"Sounds good!"** Nate chirped.

And so they set off to wander around Pewter city and soon, challenge the gym.

Hiya. So…I know I told one or two of you an update would be coming up a few days ago and I deeply apologize. Things kinda got in the way and it got complicated. But I'm just about done with the next chapter but I decided to split the chapter in two so I could give you guys something to read while I work on Chapter 8 and It'll be long. I owe it to you readers. Stay tuned, stay awesome.

GamingVirus.


	8. Chapter 8: Afternoon at the Museum

Chapter 8: Afternoon at the museum

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. The probability of me ever owning Pokemon is that of me capturing Arceus with a Poke ball in real life which we all know will never ever happen, sadly enough.

(A/N: 10 followers! Woohoo! Special Long Chapter treat for this!)

"blah" indicates human speech.

" _blah_ " indicates telepathy.

" **blah** " indicates poke-speech.

'blah' indicates thoughts

"Alright, use Vine Whip!" Eon shouted.

Nate was currently battling a Spearow right outside Pewter City. He launched his vines and wrapped them around the Spearow who shrieked loudly in protest and then slammed the flying type into the ground, raising a small dust cloud which cleared up to reveal a knocked out Spearow.

"Great job Nate! This concludes our training. I have to say that I'm impressed at how much you've come since a few days ago. Let's head back to Pewter City and we can get you patched up. Then I'll give you some rest and we'll challenge the gym."

Nate nodded and they went off to do so.

After healing his team Eon decided to walk around Pewter City.

"It's a really nice city. Maybe it's just me but it is really calm and quiet here. Kind of lonely," he said out loud. Currently, Nate was in his Poke ball and he was walking through the streets of the small city.

"Then mind if I walk with you?" Someone said behind him. Eon literally jumped, his soul reaching the moon and then returning to his body.

"Arceus! Don't scare me like that Green," he said while holding his chest. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Green just burst out laughing and paused just barely enough to respond to Eon. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

Eon just glared at her while grumbling incoherently.

"So mind if I accompany you?" Green asked again.

"Sure. Weren't you going to challenge Brock though?" He asked inquisitively.

"He's wasn't there but I was told he'd be back at sundown so I trained for a while and now I'm headed to the Pewter Museum of Science," she explained. "I want to see its exhibitions as I was told that it holds a wide range of artifacts including rocks from the moon, space shuttles, and Fossils of ancient Pokémon! They recently added a new exhibit of fossils excavated from Mt. Moon and I've heard they are awesome."

"That…actually sounds pretty cool. Race ya there!" Eon said as he started sprinting towards the north of Pewter City. Earlier he had seen it while walking around but he had dismissed it as a boring rock museum from what that policeman told him.

—

Earlier that day:

Eon was currently walking around the unfamiliar city. He paused and then asked someone in a Police Uniform for directions. "Excuse me, do you know where to find the Pewter Museum of Science?"

"Yeah. It's to the north of the city but are you sure you wanna go? It's just a bunch of boring rocks and fossils. Not worth the admission if you ask me," the policeman told Eon who frowned slightly.

"Oh, thanks. Have a good day," he waved as he kept going on his walk through the city.

The policeman waved back until Eon was out of sight and then returned to patrolling until his watch beeped. He went into an alley and pushed a button. "Alpha one five nine two, reporting."

"Good. Be ready to execute Plan 67 at a moments notice. Do not fail. Those fossils may prove to be a valuable addition," a hushed voice spoke, emanating from the watch.

"Yes, sir. We have worked on redirecting many civilians and we have compromised the Police force here," the "policeman" responded.

"Good. If you are able to, also attempt to subdue the Gym Leader."

"Sir, he's away until sundown," the "policeman" said with a smirk.

"Even better. Change of orders Alpha. Carry out the Plan as soon as you can. We cannot risk involving the Gym leaders."

"Yes, sir. Alpha out." He then pressed a button and the watch returned to being as silent and inconspicuous as the passage of time.

—

Back to the present:

Eon and Green panted as they stopped right in front of the Museum, both slightly out of breath from the race.

"I win," Green taunted Eon with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, you're pretty fast. Now let's go inside," he responded with a smile as he started up the stairs to the museum.

"Hey wait up!" Green shouted as she ran after him once again.

Eon chuckled as he opened the glass doors. The museum had a small reception with a receptionist checking in one or two people at the moment. The floor was brown and separated into many squares. Lights were plentiful but were not blinding and provided pleasant light. Pots containing plants gave the museum a more natural feel along the many glass casing which Eon could see from the entrance.

He walked towards the receptionist who greeted him with a warm smile. "Welcome to the Pewter Museum of Science. The entrance fee is $50 for minors."

He took out his wallet and paid his and Green's entrance as the girl was now catching up to him. 'I ought to thank Tia for having us pick up all those coins and bills people leave behind,' he thought with a chuckle.

"Thanks. I hope you enjoy your time in here. The new exhibits on the upper floor are definitely worth a visit."

Eon then smiled and walked forward with Green in tow.

"Hey, thanks for paying my entrance," Green said gratefully.

"No problem. Now let's go see what this museum has to offer."

Eon and green walked around and saw a few exhibits containing fossils of some old Pokemon.

"Y'know, I like seeing the bones of ancient things. It's weird but I feel like it helps give me a picture of what the creature was like when it was alive and I find it interesting. I've liked studying about these ancient creatures ever since my dad took me on a work trip to a museum in Oreburgh," Green spoke absentmindedly to Eon while looking at all the fossils in the glass casings.

"I know what you mean," he said while staring at fossils which held a plate beneath that said Kabutops and Aerodactyl. 'I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about these two,' he thought as a shiver went down his spine. Something about those fossils gave him a bad feeling. The sharp teeth on the Aerodactyl fossil, the threatening scythes on Kabutops, Omastar's terrifying teeth…

"Eon!" Green said loudly while shaking his shoulder. She had a worried look in her that Eon immediately noticed when he snapped his head toward her.

He blinked a few times, noticing his eyes were dry, before speaking up. "U-uh, Yes?"

"You alright? You spaced out there and did not respond to me when I spoke to you. You're lucky the museum seems kind of empty today or else you would have drawn some attention."

"Oh, sorry. Let's keep moving."

"Right. Next is upstairs," Green said walking towards the stairs. Eon followed but not before giving the fossils one last glare. He could almost see them smirk. 'What is it about those fossils that is so unnerving? It's really weird," he thought with a frown.

Both of the trainers were walking up the stairs when the lights were suddenly cut off. Green took hold of Eon's hand and pulled him close. "What's happening?" Eon questioned. Thanks to him being a Latios, he could see very well in the dark but it still unnerved him that it happened all of a sudden. While he could see, it wasn't perfect. It was similar to when you turn off all the lights in a room but you leave a window open and it's nighttime and the moon shines straight into the room. He could see but it was dark. A lot of figures, around a dozen or so, rushed in from the entrance while wearing strange goggles.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN AND YOU WON'T BE HURT! THIS BUILDING IS NOW UNDER CONTROL OF TEAM ROCKET!" One of the figures shouted. The rest of them went ahead towards the people in the museum and took the people by their hands and handcuffed them.

"Green, follow me. We have to move right now," he said quietly while pulling her upstairs.

"Eon we're in so much trouble. These guys are really dangerous," she said nervously as they walked up the stairs while being careful to not fall.

"Yeah, but they don't know we're here. The police should arrive at any moment and we should be able to help apprehend them. Let's stay put meanwhile."

"Good idea."

The two, guided by Eon, then hid behind an exhibit of a space shuttle.

"How can you see? I'm as blind as a Zubat," Green asked Eon once they were hidden according to him.

"I…I'm just used to uh, seeing in the dark I guess," he lied.

"That's r-"

"Shh, someone's coming," Eon interrupted her as he heard someone go up the stairs. He had enhanced hearing and these guys weren't exactly trying to be stealthy.

Both of them remained silent and he could feel Green stiffen as the footsteps came closer and closer to them. The person walked around and then stopped, just a few steps away from them. If the person was to walk around the corner he would see them sitting down there. In fact, he was walking there and every step he made was a step closer to finding the two until a beep resounded throughout the room.

"Yes, sir, I'm just about finished with this floor. It seems nobody is…Brock? Yes sir, heading down right now."

The man then walked back downstairs and both Eon and Green let go of the breath they were holding.

"That was close," he whispered.

"It was. Did you hear him say Brock?" Green asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes. That's the Gym Leader, right? Do you think he's here?"

"Maybe. We should go see," whispered said while standing up. He did likewise and walked carefully out of their hiding spot.

"You two! Stay right there!" A man just like the others shouted while pointing at Green and Eon who froze immediately. "Shoot," Green said under her breath.

"Well then make us!" Eon shouted back startling both Green and the Man.

"Oh I will," the man said threateningly while taking out a Poke ball. "Zubat, Koffing, go!" A bright white light illuminated the room momentarily as the man released his two Pokemon, a bat and a ball of gas.

"In that case, Nate, I need you," Eon said as he released his starter.

"Charmander, Go!" Green shouted from behind him. A warm orange light illuminated a bit of the room and finally allowed Green to see.

"Darnit, these guys are trainers. Just my luck. Koffing use tackle! Zubat use bite!" The man commanded his Pokemon.

"Nate use vine whip and tangle up that Zubat!" Eon ordered.

"Charmander use ember claw!" Green instructed her Charmander, confusing Eon and the Man.

Nate smirked and released his vines which flew toward the Zubat and then grappled his wings and tightened around the Bat Pokemon rendering him unable to fly. The Zubat, not one to give up, bared his teeth which glowed white and extended and then promptly bit down on the vines of the Bulbasaur who shrieked and slammed the Zubat into the ground, knocking it out.

Meanwhile, Green's charmander ran towards Koffing, his claws glowing white as they hardened like a metal. He then fired an ember at the Koffing who stopped his tackle and dodged downward, only to be met by a metal claw to the face courtesy of Charmander.

The grunt returned his Zubat and gave his Koffing an order while running downstairs. "Koffing, use explosion!"

Koffing cringed for a second before glowing white with power. "Not so fast, Nate use sleep powder!" Eon ordered. Nate did as told, releasing a big spore from his bulb which exploded into many spores that Koffing breathed in causing him to fall asleep.

"That was close," Green said with relief. "Let's get going. More may be here soon, " she said after returning her Charmander. Eon did likewise with Nate and nodded.

"Alright, let's go," he said while taking her hand to guide her through the dark. They quickly made their way to the stairs only to hear a few more grunts coming up. Eon moved to the side and hid behind the railing, Green doing like him. He grabbed his Poke ball and released Nate.

"Did you hear that?" "That was a Poke Ball. The trainers must be close, be on guard."

"Nate, use sleep powder on those two," Eon whispered.

 **"With Pleasure,"** Nate smirked evilly. He released a small cloud of spores from his bulb which floated to the Rocket grunts.

As soon as heard a thud Eon sprang forward and walked down the stairs. He reached the bottom and saw two Rocket Grunts by the fossil section.

"Come on, come on, work faster! We only have one fossil," one of the grunts demanded.

"Excuse me but it's very delicate trying to remove these fossils without breaking them," the other responded while trying to move one of the fossils.

It was then that Eon noticed that the building had no windows and though he found it strange he ignored it and sneaked toward the two Grunts trying to remove the fossils.

'Darn. I Should have kept Nate out of his Poke ball' he thought, berating himself mentally. Suddenly the lights turned back on.

"Nate, Gale, Go!" He released his two strongest Pokemon and ordered Nate to use sleep powder as always.

The grunts were surprised but they held their breath and the sleep powder harmlessly went past them.

"Koffing, Go!" "Rattata, Go!" The grunts released their Pokemon and all 4 stared each other down. 'Darnit, can I handle a double battle all by myself?'

"Nate, use Vine Whip and hold down that Rattata! Gale, use Gust!" He ordered.

Both Pokemon obeyed their trainer's instructions. Vines flew from Nate and latched on to the Rattata, wrapping around its legs and its body, preventing it from moving. Gale quickly followed and flapped his wings which created a sharp wind that hurt both Rattata and Koffing. Nate then lifted the small rat and smashed it against the floor, knocking it out.

"Good job Nate, now use Take Down!" Eon shouted as the taste of victory seeped into his mouth.

"Koffing use Smoke Screen," the grunt said in a very low tone that neither Eon nor his Pokemon heard the orders.

Nate charged forward rapidly in order to crash into the Koffing and finish the fight but the poison type countered by breathing in sharply and blowing out large amounts of smoke through the holes throughout his body which clouded the area.

"C'mon we gotta get out of here, we can't afford to be caught by this trainer!" One of the grunts exclaimed while running out.

Eon coughed and covered his eyes but managed to give Gale an order. "Gale use -cough- Gust."

The flying type did as told and blew away the smoke to reveal the two Rocket Grunts were nowhere to be seen. They had run away as swiftly as the night had arrived in Pewter City.

"Eon, I got the two grunts up here tied up!" Green shouted from the stairs as she ran toward him.

"Why isn't this interesting? Two young trainers managed to disrupt Team Rocket's seizure of the fossils. I commend you for your bravery though I suggest you try and be more careful next time," a familiar voice said from the entrance.

"Hey, you're that guy that saved us from those Beedrill!" Eon exclaimed in surprise. 'What is this guy doing here of all places?'

"Brock? Is that you?" Green spoke up from beside him.

"Yes, it's me. I heard there was some trouble here in Pewter City so I returned earlier to help out. Seems like it was a good thing I did eh? Team Rocket wanted to take those fossils and restore them but we stopped them in their tracks. Though I'm surprised they had the audacity to attempt such a thing." Brock explained to the two novice trainers while looking at the fossils. "They did manage to sneak the Omanyte fossil out, though," he said sadly.

"So what will happen now?" Eon asked.

"These members of Team Rocket will be sent to Jail and the fossils will be relocated throughout multiple museums in order to save them from Team Rocket's hands. Two of them will be sent to Altomare, two will be sent to Sinnoh and we have yet to decide the rest. In the meanwhile, the Pewter Museum of Science will close for investigation. Anywho, you two are exceptional trainers to stand up to Team Rocket like that. For this reason, I await for you at my gym tomorrow for a formal challenge. I have understood that both of you want to challenge me so that's what I have decided upon."

"Thanks a lot, Brock! What about the rest of the grunts? There were around a dozen or so." Green questioned.

"Nothing me and Onix can't handle. Well, I must be going now. I await for you tomorrow morning at my gym," Brock said with a wave as he left the Museum. 'Those two sure are something special,' he thought with a smile.

And so, the police apprehended the Rocket members who participated in the raid. Eon and Green were noted for their bravery and their attempt to stand up to Team Rocket. They both then left to the Pokemon Center for a well deserved rest while the police cleaned up the rest.

The next morning…

"Alright Nate, this is it. This is the Pewter City gym," Eon said nervously as he stood in front of the glass doors that lead into his first Gym challenge.

 **"Yep. Hey calm down Eon, it's me who should be nervous not you."** Nate said teasingly.

"Yeah, I just can't help but feel like this is going to be a hard challenge. Guess the sooner we get it over with the better." Eon then stepped forward and the glass doors slid to open the path for him. He walked into a white room where a young girl around his age stopped him.

"Hold it right there! You've come to the Pewter City Gym so I assume you're here to challenge Brock, right?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh yeah. That's why i'm here."

"Really? You don't look all that experienced. How long have you been with your Pokemon?" She asked inquisitively.

"Um…5 days?" He answered sincerely but anxiously.

"5 days!? Ha! You're a million light years away from facing Brock. You should head back to where you came from if you know what's good for you."

"No Samia, he's my guest. I asked him to come," Brock said calmly as he entered the room and greeted Eon with a warm smile. Samia looked at Brock curiously but decided to stay silent. "Follow me Eon," he said with a gesture of his hand.

Eon did as told and walked through another glass door into what he knew would be his first Gym battle. Nate was padding along beside him and was probably just as tense. 'Like trainer, like Pokemon,' Eon thought with a chuckle. He was really nervous but pushed the knot in his stomach down and breathed in deeply, then exhaled slowly.

They then arrived at their final destination. An arena with rocks scattered throughout and a floor made of ground was what Eon saw. There was a large television to the side and two circles which indicated where Trainer and Leader stood but Brock instead headed to the wall to his left.

"I assume this is your first Gym Battle right? The nervous look tells me so but I need to make sure," Brock asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah. This here is my first Gym Battle." Eon answered, still a bit nervous.

"In that case, I'll use these two," Brock said with a smug smirk while grabbing two Poke balls from a table that came out of the wall and held six Poke Balls.

"Only two?" Eon said doubtfully. 'This may be easier than I thought!"

Brock threw one of the Poke Balls and released a small rock with arms and an angry face. "My specialty is Rock Type Pokemon and you should not underestimate them. This here is Geodude, one of the many rock type Pokemon you may encounter while traveling."

Eon nodded as Brock also took his place. "Nate stay back here for now alright? I'll start off with this Pokemon. Go!" He shouted as he threw a Poke Ball, initiating the Battle between Eon and Brock.

Well. I'll leave it here guys. Whew, 3,429 words for this chapter! This was mostly an experiment of mine to see whether or not I could write a long chapter on time. I missed the due date by one day but I was close enough. Now, in the interest of pleasing you guys and deciding on a writing style, I want to as you readers a question. Do you prefer longer chapters which will take me a bit more to write or shorter chapters and more frequent updates?

Regarding reviews, I answer many of them through PM but I feel like my answers may contain answers to questions others may have so I'll respond to them here. I won't put the review because it'll be long so I'll just put the name of the reviewer:

 **gohjetwei:** Thanks, I think of the names as being a bit significant and maybe foreshadowing or descriptive of the character. Or I just get a name from the internet and use it. Thanks for the battling tips, they will come in handy for Chapter 9. And regarding the 5th movie thing, you'll see though I must say you're not very far away.

 **nethowin:** Sure will!

 **logdatkyle** : Thanks, my main goal in writing this fanfic is to improve my writing skills. Getting views, follows and reviews helps a lot but it is not my main aim.

Back to the A/N: I had more time as it was the weekend to write this but I'm planning to update twice a week, though I haven't decided. If you guys like longer chapters more, then I'll work to get one or two done every week. I'll make Chapter 9 be quite long as well so you guys can have a better idea of what the longer chapters and waiting times will be like.

Finally, I want to apologize for missing the due date of Sunday/Saturday but I got news that a family member of mine had died. He was pretty close to me, not as much as others, but I loved him nonetheless. This impacted my ability to write quite a bit and it took longer than I would have liked, thus why this chapter was probably not to the best of my abilities. Next chapter I'll do better, I promise. The battle between Eon and Brock is something I will be putting quite a lot of effort in to make it as good as I can possibly make it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.

GamingVirus, signing out.


	9. Chapter 9: First Gym Battle

Chapter 9: First Gym Battle!

A/N: Hmm…what could I tell my readers? School? Personal problems? No. Too cheap. Internet? Not really. Hard times? No. Ahh, fudge it. I have absolutely no excuse for taking so freaking long. I guess it's been a combination of all of those problems and my laziness but I am back and stronger than ever. Now as an announcement. From chapter 10 onwards I will attempt 1 update every week or two weeks if I am particularly busy that week. I would like to apologize so much to every reader of this story who still awaits a new chapter and to any new readers, welcome to the story. For those old readers, I Am Back.

Now onto the story.

End of A/N:

"blah" indicates human speech.

" _blah_ " indicates telepathy.

" **blah** " indicates poke-speech.

'blah' indicates thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Short and sweet.

Brock threw one of the Poke Balls and released a small rock with arms and an angry face. "My specialty is Rock Type Pokemon and you should not underestimate them. This here is Geodude, one of the many rock type Pokemon you may encounter while traveling."

Eon nodded as Brock also took his place. "Nate stay back here for now alright? I'll start off with this Pokemon. Go!" He shouted as he threw a Poke Ball, initiating the Battle between Eon and Brock.

The Poke ball opened as soon as it hit the ground, releasing a white light which materialized into a Rattata. The television on the wall to the side lit up and showed a Geodude and a Rattata, both with their health bars full.

"We'll start off strong, Rattata use quick attack!"

The rat Pokemon obeyed dutifully, though reluctantly, and in the blink of an eye was dashing toward the Geodude who braced himself. Rattata crashed into the rock-type who shrugged it off as the health bar showed by inching just a bit. Brock frowned.

"Come on Rattata. Again!" Eon ordered. Once again Rattata used quick attack but this time Geodude was ready and moved to the side then punched Rattata and sent it flying into a rock. The purple rat let out a cry of pain as its health bar dropped to around half. Its back was covered in scratches and it already looked tired.

"I see you don't know your Pokemon types quite well. Fire, water, and grass are quite obvious but it seems you are a rookie. Rock type Pokemon resist many of the common types but they tend to have a lot of weaknesses. For example, rock types resist normal types which is why your Rattata's quick attack wasn't very effective," Brock informed a confused Eon.

"So that's why…Rattata use Bite!" Eon said with a plan in mind.

The rat Pokemon quickly recovered and dashed to the Geodude who braced himself. Rattata's fangs glowed white and enlarged prompting Rattata to bite down on Geodude's arm, causing him to grunt in pain and lift the Rattata by his arm, then punch it off with the other. This time Rattata fainted as it slammed into the ground harshly causing its health to drop to 0 but Geodude's health also dropped quite a bit to around half and while he wasn't badly hurt, his arm had a large dent from where the Rattata hit.

"So Rock Types don't resist dark? That's interesting. Wonder what they are weak to. Go Nidoran!" Eon shouted, sending out his next Pokemon after retrieving Rattata.

"Use double kick!" Eon ordered quickly.

Nidoran nodded and let out a shriek as it did a few acrobatic front flips and cartwheels and landed two swift kicks at Geodude who took the first hit but was propelled backwards by the second kick into the wall of the gym, cracking it around the point of impact as Geodude's health bar dropped quickly to 0.

"It was super effective! Rock Types are weak to fighting. Got it!" Eon exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Good job Geodude, you did well," Brock said as he retrieved Geodude. "But now you will face my Onix!" Brock shouted as he threw his Poke ball which opened to materialize a huge snake Pokemon made from rocks. It roared fiercely and even Nidoran took a step back. Eon could feel power dripping from the roar of this creature but it only made him more excited to battle.

"Nidoran use Double Kick!" Eon shouted excitedly despite the massive Pokemon he was facing.

Nidoran rushed forward and once again flipped on its small paws in order to land his attack but just before it could make contact Brock gave an order. "Onix, use bide!"

Onix braced himself while Nidoran made a huge leap and slammed its left foot against its head. The rock snake withstood the first kick but its head was knocked to the side as Nidoran twisted midair and whipped its foot into Onix's head.

"While using Bide Onix can't attack until it's been hit twice. You better chose your next move carefully," Brock forewarned as Nidoran landed in front of Eon.

"So Onix can't attack? What if it's defeated before?"

"It won't'. I believe in Onix," Brock said while directing a smile at his Pokemon.

"Believe?" Eon though for a few seconds before adopting a more energetic battle pose seen in more experienced trainers. He raised his hand in the air and shouted his order. "Nidoran, use Double Kick!"

The purple poison Pokemon pounced precariously towards Onix, wary of it actually being able to attack twice. It landed right in front of Onix and bounced toward Onix's head, then kicked it upwards which lifted the Rock Snake's head up and then kicked it downward which spinning which caused Onix's head to smash into the ground.

Feeling victorious Red shouted, "YEAH! Great job Nidoran!"

But it was not over. A low rumble resounded through the arena and as Nidoran landed it was swiped by a rocky tail and sent crashing into the screen displaying the Pokemon's health-bar, cracking it and rendering it useless. Nidoran fell to the ground and slumped unconscious against the wall.

"Darn. We need to order a new one now," Brock muttered under his breath. "Well, Eon looks like you now have to battle by sight. These screens are only available for the first two gyms and if tournaments allow it. After that you need to estimate your Pokemon's condition by sight so I guess it's good for you to get some practice now," Brock said while Eon returned Nidoran.

"Mhm. Go Caterpie!" Eon shouted as he released the green worm Pokemon. Caterpie stood defiantly, that is until he saw the huge rock snake Pokemon towering above him. Relatively huge at least.

'I can still win. Nidoran was knocked out but I can still do this. I know the basic type matchups, fire is weak to water, water is weak to grass, grass is weak to fire. I know psychic is weak to dark and dark immune to psychic and fighting is weak to psychic. Rock is weak to fighting but resists normal type attacks. But what more are there? I wish I'd paid attention to Ho-Oh's lectures when he taught us," Eon thought.

"Caterpie, use String Shot," Eon said confidently. 'I can't beat him with tackle but I can at least slow him down.'

The bug type Pokemon let loose a long silky, sticky and white string towards Onix who attempted to dodge but only succeeded in entangling itself in a web of string and slowing himself down, almost to the point of it being unable to move."

"That. Won't. Work!" Brock shouted, worked up as the fight escalated in intensity.

And true to his words, Onix thrashed around for a few seconds and the strings holding him down could not hold on. The string shot broke and Onix was free.

"Onix, tackle!"

"Dodge Caterpie!"

But it was too late as the speedy rock type slammed into Caterpie, throwing it back and knocking it out.

"Return, Caterpie. You did well. Now, it's time for my last Pokemon. Nate. I chose you!" He thrust his arm towards Onix as his starter, his partner, and closest Pokemon bounded towards the field. Nate stood defiant, even in the face of the Rock behemoth who just knocked out half of Eon's team without much difficulty.

"Ahh, prized Pokemon versus Prized Pokemon I see. But are you sure your Bulbasaur can take on my Onix?"

"More than sure," Eon said confidently. "Nate, Vine Whip!"

The Bulbasaur extended his vines towards the rock type with a speed most Pokemon would envy, but Brock just smirked. He had a plan in mind. He set up a trap and Eon just sprung it.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle for the medal

Chapter 10: A battle for the medal.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon then I would make my story the official Pokemon story. Sadly, I do not own Pokemon.

As Nate's vines flew towards Onix at high speeds Brock smirked. "Onix, use Protect!"

True to his command Onix's eyes glowed blue for a second and Nate's vines bounced harmlessly off of the Rock-types head. "Now bite those vines and swing him!" Brock shouted in excitement.

The rock snake obeyed, lurching forwards to bite the two vines retracting from him. The pain Nate felt could not be described with words. Eon clutched his hand unknowingly as if in pain as the Bulbasaur had its vines caught in the strong, rocky maw of Onix and then was flung up and smashed down into the rocky ground, then flung up and smashed down, over and over again until Onix let go of the vines which the Grass-type retracted.

"Nate, are you alright?" Eon asked, worried for his Pokemon. He could feel the pain radiating from the poor Grass-type who seemed to struggle while standing up.

 **"I-I'm alright,"-** Nate said as he stood up shakily. His legs burnt. His vines hurt. Yet he held on. He wanted to demonstrate to Eon that he was strong and could win this. He wanted to show that their training was paying off and that he was growing stronger. He wanted to win.

"Not looking so hot now eh? Onix, Slam!" His voice was full of confidence and security as he gave his order and his eyes had a glint. One of victory.

"Nate, Vine-Jump!" Eon ordered desperately, praying to Arceus that this would work.

Onix quickly sped towards the Bulbasaur but his target ran towards him and, much like an Olympic pole vault athlete, extended his vines towards the floor and used them to elevate himself over the charging rock snake, then landed behind converting predator into prey.

"NATE! VINE WHIP!" Eon shouted with excitement. He could win. He had a chance.

"Onix, Protect!" Brock ordered in what seemed close to desperation.

Nate's vines bounced harmlessly off of the Protect but having learned his lesson, Nate quickly brought them closer to him.

Both trainers were panting at this point, just as both Pokemon stared at each other with their exhaustion showing. "Now then -pant- starting to get -pant- what battling Pokemon -pant- is all about?" Brock asked in between pants, a strange smile on his face.

'I'm getting exhausted. And I have no idea why! Not only that, but I feel as if I'm also taking damage.' Eon thought to himself as he thought about Brock's words. "Wait, that's it! I get it! Pokemon are not tools for battle! They are more than simple friends or companions. They're our partners! My Pokemon and I are battling together! I can't believe I didn't notice such a simple thing as that," he chuckled.

Brock smiled even further, almost proud of what Eon just said. "Now then, both of our Pokemon are close to fainting. The first to land an attack will win."

"Righty then. Nate, tackle!" "Onix, Tackle!" Both trainers gave their orders at the same time and both Pokemon charged towards the other as fast as they could. It appeared to both Eon and Brock that they hit each other simultaneously but after one or two seconds it was Onix who collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"YES! WE DID IT! YOU DID IT NATE! YOU DID IT!" Eon shouted in pure happiness as he ran towards Nate, picked him up and hugged him.

"I though Onix tore off all the string but there was one string left," Brock said to the trainer as he walked towards him while holding a small string from Caterpie's string shot. "And that string is what made Onix a split-second too late. Excellent job!" He congratulated Eon.

"Yeah. Thanks for the battle Brock. It was amazing," Eon said as he put down Nate and shook Brock's hand. He then felt the gym leader deposit something on his palm.

"This is for you. This badge is proof that you beat me. The boulder badge," Brock said with a hint of pride in his voice. "And take this. It's TM 34. Bide. Use it to teach the move to one of your Pokemon," Brock said as he gave a small case to Eon.

"Thanks, Brock. This is great. Thanks a lot!" Eon was ecstatic. He returned Nate and began to walk towards the exit.

"You'll do great out there Eon. I'm sure of it. Keep up the good work," Brock said as he reached the doors of the gym.

"I will." Eon then left and headed for the Pokemon Center. Now his path as a Pokemon trainer starts. The badge was proof of it. He bested the first Gym Leader and now 7 others awaited him. In his bliss after overcoming his first real challenge, he didn't notice the look of awe he received from the young girl who didn't let him enter the Gym when he came in. He didn't notice a few people who were whispering and staring at him in shock. And he most definitely didn't notice the three pairs of greed-filled eye's watching him from afar.

 **A/N** : So hello there guys. No, I'm not dead. I am in fact well and alive. I just happened to not be able to update for the past three months. A few things got in the way and made life very hard for me if I wanted to update this story. Yet it has given me time to rest and think about this story and the direction I want to take it in. Chapters should be more polished and the mood of the story will be a bit more lighthearted. I also want to start diverging from what was my original plan of following the games and origins. I may do it from time to time but I have my own ideas which do not match up with either of these previous ideas. I will still take inspiration from both of these but the story's plot won't be centered around these two things. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a comment or review with feedback. I greatly appreciate them. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
